


Dancing

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2017, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: At one of Tony's parties Natasha whispers in Darcy's ear





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2017 prompt 'Dirty Talk"

The party was in full swing.

Tony was holding court in one corner, regaling those nearby with a bawdy tale of college indiscretions. Thor and Jane were making goo-goo eyes at each other and sharing quiet whispers. Cap and Sam were leading a rowdy game of beer pong.

Darcy flopped back on a couch and sipped her drink. She had just come off the dance floor and needed a moment or two to recharge her awesome dance skills. Her eyes scanned over the party where everyone was having a blast. She was just taking another sip when she realises she wasn’t alone on the couch anymore. The only thing that stopped her jumping out of her skin was that she was used to her girlfriend being a damn sneak.

“Hey you,” Darcy grinned.

“Hey yourself,” Natasha slid in closer. “I was watching you dancing.”

“Yeah? Why didn’t you come dance with me?”

“I’ll get to dance plenty with you later,” Natasha smiles and gave Darcy's knee a squeeze.

“Dancing or _dancing?_ ”

“More the second one.”

From Tony's group there was a roar of laughter.

“Did you have any particular _dance_ moves in mind?”

A grin formed on Natasha's lips. “I have a few steps I want to try out.”

“Like what?” Darcy leaned in closer, aware that they were sitting in the middle of a party and really much more interested in what Natasha had to say.

“Like I bought you a new vibrator,” Natasha said with her lips right at Darcy's ear. “It's pink and sparkly and once I get you in my room I'm going to use it on your clit until you scream my name.”

Darcy squirmed a little and sucked on her bottom lip. “Tell me more,” she said just barely loud enough for Natasha to hear over the music and the sounds of people having good times.

Natasha whispered, telling Darcy in delightfully explicit detail what she had planned for her once they were alone.

Darcy on my lasted a few minutes before she took Natasha’s hand and suggested they go for their private dance sooner rather than later.

Natasha had no objections at all.


End file.
